"Puppy in my Pocket: Black and White" Ep.1
(All the pets of Pocketville are happy, because Princess Ava is back in the kingdom.) Princess Ava: I'm so happy being back in my kingdom, so much thanks to Kate and Magic for helping me come home! (sheds tears of joy) William: Princess Ava, we're so happy to see you again! Danny: We would never let you down! Balloon: By the way, where is Eva? Princess Ava: Eva? My twin sister? I think she's somewhere else... Mela: Let Eva stay there! Luckily we have you back! Princess Ava: (thinks to herself: ''I hope she's okay...) ('The Ocean of Friendship glows)' William: Princess, your jewel is glowing! Princess Ava: Huh? '(At Kate's home)' ('The Friendship Heart glows)' Kate: The Friendship Heart is glowing again! Magic: Maybe we need to send another pet to a child. Kate: No, maybe it-- ('The Friendship Heart turns into a white jewel)' Kate: What? Magic: The Friendship Heart changed into a new jewel! '(In Pocketville, the Ocean of Friendship turns into a sword with the jewel encrusted in it)' William: A sword? Mela: But why? '(The sword flies up and turns all the citizens of Pocketville into human form)' Princess Ava: Wha-? My body...my face...my fur...my paws...HAVE CHANGED!!! And I have clothes?! D: William: Hey! Where is my fur?!? Mela and Balloon: What happened?! Danny: '(screaming) How did it happen?! '''(runs in a circle) William: Danny, calm down! Princess Ava: How did THIS happen?! D: (At the Petbuster's house) Petbuster: (puts Eva in a cage) 'Okay, little Siamese kitty, now I'll sell you and I'll be rich!!! ('laughs) Eva: (hisses) 'LET ME GO, YOU STUPID OLD MAN!! ('A glow appears and turns Eva into a human and turns Petbuster into a cat) Petbuster:' '''Uh...meow? ('The cage disappears)' Eva: ('runs away) I'M FREEEEEEEEEEEE!!!! '''(disappears in a dark flash) Petbuster:Meow! I'll scratch you and-- (yawns) 'Wow, I never knew...cats were so...sleepy... '(falls asleep) (Next day, in Pocketville) Kate: Princess Ava? Is that you? Princess Ava: Yes, but I'm a HUMAN! Magic: Wow that's....weird..... (turns into a human) 'Huh?! Kate: Magic?! Magic: Oh great, now I'm a human too -.- Kate: Anybody know why the Friendship Heart is like this? ('takes out the white jewel) Princess Ava: I know about this jewel.....it's called the Peaceful Heart! Kate: The Peaceful Heart? Princess Ava: The Peaceful Heart has an evil rival called the Vengeance Heart. Magic: So, what happened to the Ocean of Friendship? William: The Ocean of Friendship turned into a sword, it's kind of an evolution for this jewel. O.o And it’s very fast... Danny: Wow I can see even more things now that I’m taller! :D William: Never mind... -_- Eve (PuppyInMyPocket4ever/Surprise1's OC): Hey guys, good news! I'm a human! :D Princess Ava: I know. I miss my cat form, and my jewel has turned into a sword... Eve: This sword reminds me of one particular game..... Princess Lola (An OC): (appears) 'Hey Eve! Hey cousin Ava! How's it going? Do you enjoy being in human form? Princess Ava: Maybe... Eve: I like it! Princess Lola: I told Link that I turned into one! Eve: Link? Where?!? '(looks everywhere) Princess Lola: He's coming. :D (1 hour earlier, in Warville, a glow appears and turns Princess Lola into a human) Princess Lola:' '''Woo-hooo!! Look, Link, look at me!! Link: What the- '(faints)' '(In the present)' Princess Lola: Finished! Eve: Poor Link Princess Ava: If I'm human, maybe Eva is too!! William: Maybe Zull and Gort as well? Mela: And Krakia! '(At Eva's place)' Eva: Hey, guys, I'm back! Are you humans too? Krakia: WHAT THE-WHAT'S GOING ON?! Zull:' Noooooooo!!! Gort: '(slaps Zull) '''Shut up! '(Zull growls) Eva: Now that I'm a human, I learned that I have dark powers. Hehehe... (A black jewel glows) Krakia: (takes the black jewel) 'What is this? Eva: Give me that! '(takes the black jewel) 'The Vengeance Heart! >:D With it I can turn Pocketville into my own kingdom and become queen! Hmm.....and..... Zull, Gort, and Krakia: And? Eva: I will destroy my twin sister!! '(laughs maniacally) To be continued... Category:Episode Category:Puppy in my Pocket:Black and White Category:Article list Category:Fanfiction Category:Anamary the Pikonik Fanon